In order to restore surfaces damaged by dirt, oxides (such as rust), caking of various types, etc., to the original state, abrasive products are used such as sandpapers or abrasive disks, which eliminate the outermost layer of the surface to be regenerated, evening it out.
Such abrasive products are moved tangentially on the surface to be regenerated and the movement may be either manual (a simple manual movement of the sandpaper) or automated (such as in the case of disc or plate polishing machines).
Such polishing system may be essentially used on all surfaces but presents the problem of being particularly invasive with respect to the surfaces, because, as mentioned, the surface layers on which it acts are entirely removed. This may be a problem in all those applications, in which the cleaning of the surface must only concern portions of surfaces, for example in the case of the elimination of rust from metallic surfaces such as car bodies, ship hulls, etc. or in the case of deep cleaning of wall surfaces from dirt caked by time and by weather elements. In this case, the use of polishing machines is not recommended because it tends to remove the layers of paint, plaster and all the important external parts of the surfaces to be cleaned, which are instead not desired to be eliminated.
In all cases when operating on surfaces of these types, alternative dedicated cleaning techniques must be used, such as abrasive pastes on metal surfaces which do not damage the existing paints, or particular solvents for the deep surface cleaning of walls, etc.
The use of dedicated products implies various disadvantages, for example high cost (also considering the use on large surfaces, which commonly occurs) and the problems deriving from possible toxicity and environmental pollution. It is the main task of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the deep cleaning of surfaces, which solves the highlighted problems of the known art.